It Meant Something
by SakuraRoxsSasukesWorld
Summary: Then he kissed her. It wasn't their first kiss together. And it wouldn't be their last. But this one meant something. It meant I love you, no matter what happens.


_It Meant Something_

"Kagome…" Inuyasha pleaded. "Please listen to me."

"Why?" Kagome asked. "Why should I when I know what your gonna say, I don't what to be hurt again."

"It's not what you thought, Kagome" Inuyasha said.

"You told me you loved me" Kagome said her voice breaking "But I guess you lied."

"Your wrong!"

"I know what I saw Inuyasha." It hurt to say his name.

"You didn't see the whole thing!" Inuyasha yelled

_**Flashback**_

"_Inuyasha, I love you, more then anything." Kikyou said , grabbing onto Inuyasha._

"_Kikyou…" Inuyasha said but stopped when he heard crunching leaves. He looked up and saw Kagome. _

_Standing there crying._

_Broken hearted._

"_Kagome…" Inuyasha said taking a step toward her._

"_No, it's okay Inuyasha. I was just…umm…I was just gonna tell you I was going back to my world for a few days…I umm…wanted to see if you wanted to come along, but I guess…never mind" And she started running away._

"_Wait Kagome!" Inuyasha said walking after her, until he felt a pull on his arm._

"_Where are you going Inuyasha? You don't need her anymore. You have me." Kikyou said pulling again on his arm._

"_Your wrong Kikyou. I don't love you anymore. I love Kagome, she's the one I want to be with, forever." Inuyasha said. Pulling Kikyou's hand off his arm, gave her one last look, then took off, desperately trying to find Kagome. _

_**End Of Flash Back**_

"I have to go Inuyasha." Kagome said throwing her leg over the well, getting ready to jump

"Kagome, Kagome please! Please listen to what I have to say!" Inuyasha pleaded. His voice breaking.

"Why?" Kagome shouted. Turning around to look at him. "So you can just tell me that you've chosen Kikyou, but you still hope to be friends! I don't want to go though that! Not again. I don't want my heart to break again. You lied when you told me you love me. And I will never forgive you for making me believe that. I HATE YOU!"

Inuyasha just sat there. Staring at the one he loved, the one he will always love, jump into the BoneEaters well. Probably never coming back.

After she was gone, he got up, and ran away.

**With Kagome**

As she jumped out of the well Kagome thought about what she just said. And the look on his face when she said it.

But she couldn't understand one thing.

Why did Inuyasha look so sad, so broken, when she said she hated him.

Why would he care, he had Kikyou.

Crying, Kagome ran into her house, up the stairs and into her bedroom. Through herself on the bed and sobbed her eyes out.

"He'll come back for me" Kagome thought out loud. "He always comes back for me"

**1 Week later**

"Kagome" Souta, Kagome's brother said. "Yes Souta?" Kagome asked

"Why are you here?" He asked, looking at Kagome. She's been home for a week now and still no sign of Inuyasha. She's never been home for this long, at least this long without Inuyasha. Kagome's family started worrying about her.

"What wrong with being home?" She asked sounding offended

"Nothing, it's just…" "It's just what?" Kagome said looking at him. Her eyes asking him not to go on with what he was about to say.

Getting the hidden message Souta just replied "Never mind" and walked away.

'He hasn't come yet…so he is in love with Kikyou.' Kagome thought. 'I, I have to see him!' Running outside toward the well she turned to look at the shrine. 'I'm sorry, my dear family, I just can't be without him'

And with that she opened the doors and jumped inside the well.

When she climbed up the BoneEaters well she saw the land she longed for the most. She then saw Miroku and Sango walking towards her.

"Sango, Miroko where's Inuyasha? I have to speak with him!" Kagome said running up to them.

"We, we don't know." Sango said. Her eyes sad. "What do you mean you don't know?" Kagome asked, taking another step forward.

"The last time we saw him, he was with you." Sango said.

"I have to find him!" Kagome whispered, slowly walking away, then started running full sprint. "Stay with Kaede, I'll be back soon!"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. "INUYASHA!"

Seconds went by, then minutes, then hours. But still no sign of Inuyasha.

'He could be any where' Kagome realized. Sitting on the ground. Her eyes teared up. 'I've got to find him!' She thought.

It was dark now and she was tired from running. 'I can't sleep!" Kagome told herself. But she couldn't stop her eye lids from slowly closing. Her mind drifting off to play in the land of dreams.

"_Inuyasha?" Kagome called. "Inuyasha?"_

"_I promise Kagome, we will have this built. And we can live here. Just you and me."_

'_That's Inuyasha!' Kagome thought, running toward to the sound of Inuyasha voice._

_But when she stepped out from behind a tree it wasn't just Inuyasha she saw, she also saw…herself!_

_It was the day when Inuyasha promised Kagome that he would build them a hut so that they could live together, just them. That was 3 days before she left t go back home._

"_Well it's gonna take along time" Kagome heard her other self say. _

"_No not at all. With my skills this will take a day. 3 days tops." Inuyasha said pumping his arm in the arm._

_Kagome looked at the other Kagome, and saw her face smile. "Okay, whatever you say." Kagome turned and walked away. It didn't take Inuyasha a day, and 3 days later, the day she caught him with Kikyou, it still wasn't finished. _

Then Kagome woke up. 'I know where Inuyasha is' And got up and ran.

'Here, just behind this tree' Kagome thought as she walked out of the trees. And there in the middle of a forest was a small field. And in the middle of the field was wood. The wood that was meant for the hut. And the person that was picking up the wood and setting it around in different places was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered. She didn't need to speak out loud. He was already turned and facing the direction she was in.

"Ka-Kagome" Inuyasha said stepping closer.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, running up to him, wrapping her arms around his body. "I love you. I want you. I need you. I can't live without you. Please." Kagome said crying into his chest.

"Kagome…Kagome I don't love Kikyou. I love you. You are the one I want to be with. YOU!" Inuyasha said holding onto Kagome

"But what happened with Kikyou." Kagome said looking up into his eyes

"Was nothing. I was telling her goodbye. Telling her I loved you." Inuyasha said. His eyes pleading for her to believe him.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome cried, digging her head back into his chest.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have gone after you." "I shouldn't have said those things!"

Then he kissed her. It wasn't their first kiss together. And it wouldn't be their last. But this one meant something. It meant I love you, no matter what happens.

**5 years later**

"Kyoko, Yuna, Akito! Time for dinner." Kagome yelled. "Coming mama" They all said, leaping off of Shippo and running into the hut.

"Now tell your mother thank you for making such a wonderful meal" Inuyasha told them looking at Kagome and smiled.

"Thank you mama." They said.

"How's the baby?" Inuyasha asked walking up to Kagome and laying a hand on her very pregnant belly.

"Doing fine. I think it's another girl" Kagome said "No it's defiantly gonna be a boy." Inuyasha said.

"Why do you think that?" Kagome questioned. "Cause I want it to be a boy" Inuyasha stated.

"Well it's not, it's a girl, and _her_ name will be Sana." Kagome said getting up.

"No, it's a boy, and _his_ name will be Eichi" Inuyasha said

"We'll just see."

**2 months later**

"It's a girl!" Kaede said. "Ha, I told you so" Kagome whispered to tired to speak with a regular voice.

"Yeah, you did. But next time it's a boy." Inuyasha said

"Next time!"

_Fin_

**Thanks for reading! **

**I've been doing nothing but Naruto stories until now so I hope my first Inuyasha one is a good one.**

**It might be kind of cheesy but I think I did a really good job. **

**And I no I kind of rushed the ending, but I really wanted this just a one shot and I kind of just wanted to finish it. Thanks for reading.**

**Please comment! **

**And if you're a Sakura and Sasuke fan check out my other stories. Tell me if I should do more Inuyasha?**


End file.
